The Sister Experiment
by DeanFan
Summary: What happens when Howard's little sister Emily and Leonard have been secretly dating? How will Howard handle it? Emily is nothing like Howard.


**Disclaimer: Do not own the Big Bang Theory only on DVD. Emily is mine though.**

**Author's Note: Takes place during Season 1. **

18 year old Emily was trying to do her homework but found it impossible between her mother and brother's yelling back and forth.

"_What do you want for dinner?!" Their mother yelled._

"God kill me now," Emily groaned.

She could still hear the yelling with headphones on with music blasting.

"_For God Sakes Ma! I'm 27 years old!" Howard yelled back._

"A 27 year old who still lives at home," Emily muttered to her self.

"_Emily honey what do you want for dinner?!" Her mother yelled._

"_PEACE AND QUIET SO I CAN DO MY HOMEWORK MA!" She yelled at the top of her lungs fed up. _"That's it," She said standing up putting her books in her bag before going out of her room.

"What brings you out of your safe haven," Howard asked in the hallway.

"You and ma," She said bitterly. "Tell ma I went to the library."

"You can't leave me alone with her," Howard said panicking.

She groaned. "Howard you lived with ma longer than I have. I blame dad for having his stupid heart attack and dying. Now I know why dad kept drinking because it never tuned ma out."

"We can go to Leonard and Sheldon's for some quiet. I can play 'Halo" and you can do your homework," Howard suggested.

"_I'm just going to order pizza since you kids won't answer me!" _

Howard checked his watch. "Time for Mission Impossible."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why is Emily coming here," Sheldon whined.

"Because she needed quiet from her mother to do her homework," Leonard said setting up the 'Halo" game.

"But it won't be quiet here when we're playing HALO," Sheldon protested.

"It's quiet here compared to where they live. I actually feel sorry for her. Between Howard and their mother I'm surprised she's still sane," Leonard said.

"She better not interrupt HALO. If she does she'll be on her first strike," Sheldon said.

"She hardly ever comes here Sheldon," Leonard said annoyed.

"You know the rule. If a person is here more than five times their considered one of us," Sheldon explained. "FYI for her she better not sit in my spot."

"I don't think there is a person in the world who doesn't know your spot," Leonard drawled opening the door. "Emily," Leonard said shocked.

"Hi Leonard," Emily said giving him a hug.

"Oh your hugging me," Leonard said happy.

Emily pulled back and smiled at Sheldon knowing he didn't like to be hugged. "Dr. Sheldon Cooper," Emily said.

"Hello Emily. I suspect that you still know the rules," Sheldon said.

Emily sighed. "No interrupting HALO for anything and especially don't sit in your spot or eat your food if you have made it for yourself," She finished.

Sheldon looked at Leonard. "I like her. Are we certain she's related to Howard? Could have been a mix up at the hospital," He said.

Howard looked at Sheldon annoyed. "I can hear you," He said with a death glare.

"Okay, who's ready for some HALO," Leonard asked breaking the tension.

Emily smiled and sat over at the counter and pulled her books out watching them play.

"Maybe there was a mix up at the hospital," She said to her self and began studying.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Suck it biatches," Howard said happy kicking their butts at HALO.

"Man I sucked," Leonard said turning the game off.

"I am going to bed. Good night," Sheldon said quickly going to his room.

"Still a sore loser," Howard said.

"To be fair he's a sore winner too," Leonard said.

"Emily you ready to go." Howard asked before looking at Emily who fell asleep on her book.

"She could stay the night," Leonard said.

"My little sister is not staying the night where two guys live," Howard said.

"Are you saying you don't trust me," Leonard asked insulted.

"Leonard I'm a guy and there's only one thing that I want and I know how other guys think except for Sheldon because technically he's still a little boy-"

"At least he doesn't live at home with his mother," Leonard shot back and frowned. "Now I'm defending Sheldon."

"Raj what do you think," Howard asked looking around for him as Leonard was.

"Oh no," Leonard said panicking. "We forgot Raj for HALO."

"We're dead."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day at work they were all eating lunch.

"I can't believe you forgot to tell me you were playing HALO," Raj said upset.

"If it's any consolation it's not like we did it on purpose," Leonard said drinking some coke.

"Didn't you notice a fourth member was missing," Raj asked.

"Well technically there were for people," Howard said.

"Who was the fourth," Raj asked.

"Emily," Sheldon said.

"You had a girl at _HALO and you didn't tell me_," Raj nearly exploded.

"It's not like you would have talked to her anyways," Sheldon said. "Unless you were drunk," He added.

"Emily didn't play HALO," Leonard said. "She was doing homework the whole time."

"Could we please not talk about my sister anymore," Howard begged.

Everyone was quiet until Sheldon spoke.

"I could care less," He said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emily was at the library after school thankful for the quiet where Leonard sat waiting for her.

"I feel kind of weird," Leonard sat as she sat down next to him.

"Why?"

"Well because I've been secretly dating my friends little sister."

"Leonard I like you," She said. "Besides I'm 18 which mean's I'm legal."

"Yay for that by the way," He said smiling.

"And Howard's smart but not that smart to notice."

"True. But still-"  
She cut him off by kissing him.

"To be fair Howard's not smart at trying to get girls either," Leonard added.

"He might be able to get girls if he still didn't live with his mother."

"Hey Leonard," Leslie Winkle said.

"Leslie," Leonard said politely.

"Who's your friend," Leslie asked.

"I'm Emily. Sad to say Howard's sister," Emily said offering her hand which Leslie shook.

"Well at least your not Dumas's sister," Leslie said.

"Who," Emily frowned.

"Sheldon's," Leonard said. "Actually Sheldon's afraid of Leslie," He said chuckling.

"Really" Emily said impressed.

"Well I better get going," Leslie said. "Say hi to your brother for me," She said leaving.

"She wants me to say hi to Howard," Emily said shocked.

"He and Leslie had a fling," Leonard explained.

"Okay that I didn't need to know. She seemed nice."

"She is if you don't piss her off."

"Maybe we should invite her over sometime. I would love to see Sheldon squirm," She said with a smile.

"Oh we don't have to. I've got it on tape."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the Universty….

"Hey Howard," Leslie said.

"Leslie Winkle," Howard said trying to sound seductively. "What do I owe this honor?"

"Just thought you'd might want to know that I saw your sister and Leonard together at the library," She said.

Howard frowned. "Leonard and my little sister," He asked. "Are you sure?"

"They seemed _very_ happy."

"I'm going to kill him."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They went back to Leonard apartment with take-out food.

"Sheldon foods here," Leonard yelled.

"What took you so long," Sheldon demanded walking in the room.

"We ran into your favorite friend Leslie Winkle," Emily said trying not to laugh at the look on Sheldon's face.

"What did she-devil want," Sheldon asked opening his container of food.

"You don't have to worry Sheldon. Leslie isn't coming over," Leonard said hiding his smirk behind his drink.

Just then Howard walked in looking angry.

"What's wrong with you," Sheldon asked sitting in his spot.

"Well I was just informed that my little sister and my friend have been secretly dating behind my back," Howard said angry.

Emily and Leonard looked at each other then Emily laughed.

"That's ridiculous Howard. How would we be able to sneak behind your back when you guys are around each other 24/7?" Emily asked with a scoff.

Howard thought about it for a few seconds. "When he's supposed to be sleeping," He guessed.

"Howard it hurts my feelings that you don't trust me," Leonard said.

Emily looked at Leonard in shock.

"Sorry," Howard said sheepishly.

"Who told you that they saw us together," Leonard asked although knowing the answer.

"Leslie Winkle," Howard said.

"Yeah she's someone to trust," Sheldon muttered.

""I'm sorry I overreacted," Howard told them.

"It's okay," Leonard said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go kill someone," Howard said leaving.

"That was close," Emily said after Howard left.

"Emily I can't keep doing this to him," Leonard said.

"Who cares what Wolowitz thinks," Sheldon said surprising the both of them. "Two people who like each other should do what they want especially if they are 18 yrs or older."

Leonard looked at Emily. "He does have a point."

"I think I told you that before," Emily said.

"Let's continue dating," He said.

Emily smiled as he walked up to her and started kissing her.

They were too busy to notice Howard bust the door open in range.

"I KNEW IT!" Howard yelled angry.

"How'd you know," Emily asked.

Howard put on a cocky smile and walked over to Sheldon's desk and pointed at the monitor.

"Web cam," Howard said.

Leonard looked at Sheldon.

"Oops," Sheldon said.

Leonard didn't see Howard's fist coming at him then everything went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you okay," Leonard heard Emily's voice ask as he came too.

Leonard groaned and sat up slowly. "I think so," He said and looked at Howard. "You didn't have to hit me so hard," He said rubbing his jaw.

"In my defense it felt good," Howard said.

Everyone was quiet until Sheldon spoke. "Does this mean no HALO tonight?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So what'd you think? Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
